<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forever yours, I do by CalsBeanieProtection</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442462">Forever yours, I do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsBeanieProtection/pseuds/CalsBeanieProtection'>CalsBeanieProtection</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ballum, EastEnders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:28:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsBeanieProtection/pseuds/CalsBeanieProtection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Ben and Callum’s wedding day and they’re ready to give their all to each other forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ballum - Relationship, Ben x Callum - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forever yours, I do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+who+continues+to+support+me+in+the+gc">Everyone who continues to support me in the gc</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to write a little wedding scene for Ben and Callum. It may not be accurate, so I apologise in advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The sun was slowly rising, amber lines crossing the skies, clashing with soft reds. Dawn had crept upon Albert Square early today, and everyone was waking, ready for the big day ahead. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was wedding day. A day of love, shared between two men, who’d fought long and hard to get to today. Ben and Callum has faced many obstacles in their time together. Numerous breakups, a kidnap and Ben loosing his hearing. Ben’s operation for his hearing was successful, having regained mostly all of the original hearing back.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sitting on the bed, Callum smiles as his eyes catch the suit hanging from the wardrobe door. They had settled on a light blue theme, Ben citing it was his colour, and that it brought out their eyes, which earned a mountain of eye rolls from his fiancé. The colour was light, but not quite auqamarine, and Callum loved it. The flower attached to the lapel was a single Cala-lily, white and pure. He had picked it, reminding himself it represented their love and battles. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Halfway?” His childhood nickname is called, reminding him to his best mans presence. Mick’s frame stands in the door, his shoulder resting against the pane. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You ready to do this? It’s not to late to stop it.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Callum knows he’s teasing, and in response chucks a pillow at his head, scuffing the side of his face, which in turn elicits a laugh from his best friend and father figure. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m doing this. I’ve waited half my life to find a love like this, and I ain’t ready to let it go. I never thought Ben would get married to me let alone be the one to propose.” Callum laughs at the memory, his mind wandering. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Ben, come on, I hate surprises.” Callum says as he allows his boyfriend to pull him by the hand, a blindfold situated across his eyes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“You’ll like this one, I promise, if you stop moaning.” Ben replies. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Someone’s a moody gnome today.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">His comment causes Ben to stop walking, and given the blindfold, Callum doesn’t realise and his front connects with Ben’s back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Oof, what did you stop like that for?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“A gnome? Really Cal?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Callum laughs loudly, his head falling back to emphasise the humour he produced. He hears Ben click his tongue which only spurs his laughter further. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Quite finished?” Ben asks, and Callum can hear the playfulness in his voice. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Yes, sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Good, because we’re here.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">His response has Callum excited. He feels Ben move beside him, and immediately knows he’s moved behind him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Slowly he removes his blindfold, and his breath catches itself within his throat, rendering him speechless. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Surprise, baby,” Ben whispers into his ear, sending shivers down Callum’s spine at the softness. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Ben, what is all this? I...” Callum looses his words, his mind blown by the beautiful sight in front of him. They’re standing a hill, overlooking the city, as the sun sets. A table resides upon the grass, underneath a small canopy, adorned with lights twinkling so brightly they could be mistaken for stars. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“I wanted to show you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me. Lexi helped, and Lola, but I did most of it myself. Do you like it?” His voice is hopeful, something Callum picks up. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Turning he looks directly at the shorter man before, grabbing his face with both hands and pressing his lips down gently against his, allowing the kiss to say his words. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">They settle for a meal, Ben going all out, revealing he didn’t trust himself to cook and not kill them so he hired a caterer, even going as far as to hire Habiba for the night. Small talk flows freely, and they chat into the night, the sun setting, offering them the perfect backdrop for their date. Callum notes Ben is more fidgety than usual, wiping his hands regularly. He steals glances at Callum every so often, smiles being exchanged whenever their eyes connect. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Finishing their meal, Habiba is quick to clear the area, putting everything inside Ian’s work van, before driving off and leaving the men to their night. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“That has been perfect, thank you,” Callum remarks, leaning over from his position on the grass to kiss Ben. Ben puckers his lips, welcoming the attention they’re receiving before mumbling a “you’re welcome” against Callum’s. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Dance with me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“There’s no music?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Ben’s face deadpans at Callum’s response. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“The last time I checked I have a car, that has a speaker.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Smiling Callum accepts his hand, standing to his feet. He watches as Ben fiddles with the music system before the soft sounds of Frank Sinatra’s ‘It Had to Be You’ fill the area. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">He pulls Ben close, the smaller man resting his head gently against Callum’s chest as they sway to the music. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">They break apart once the melody has ended. Callum lifts the blanket they’d sat upon and shakes it out, before walking to the car. When he turns he’s stopped in his track, his mind forgetting how to breath at the sight of Ben on one knee in front of him. A black box revealing a simple band in his hands and a nervous expression across his features. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Ben..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Shh, let me do the talking. You’ve been a complete light within the dark to me Cal, you’ve been there through it all, never once leaving my side even when I was being such an idiot. You supported my dreams, encouraged them and made me find something I didn’t realise I wanted. Love. You. I found you, and when I saw you I couldn’t get you outta my head. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, I want you to be mine legally. Will you marry me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">He breathes deeply once he finishes his question, expectant eyes on Callum who looks like he’s about to pass out, but he watches as a smile and a single tear steams it’s way down his face. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“You little soft twat, of course I’ll marry ya,” he replies, closing the gap between them to capture Ben’s lip and he watches in awe as he slips the ring onto his wedding finger. He was engaged to Ben Mitchell, and he’d never felt more whole.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Callum? We ain’t got time for you to daydream,” Mick’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “You’re getting married in two hours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The sentence sent shivers through Callum. He really was about to become Mr Mitchell. Excitement filled him and he bounced past Mick and headed for a shower and to get changed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Elsewhere on the square, Ben is already in his suit, citing nerves being the reason he dressed so early. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“You’ll ruin your suit daddy,” his daughter Lexi says as Denise fiddles with her hair. She’s been given strict instructions</span> <span class="s2">to keep make up on his daughter to a minimum, much to the protest of both Lexi and Lola. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I won’t, darling, daddy’s just too excited to sit down.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You better hope your groom shows then,” his best man Jay says, clapping him on the shoulder on his way to the kitchen to get some beers. He comes back and offers one to Ben who shakes his head, declining the offer. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Need to keep a clear head or I’ll end up forgetting all of my vows won’t I?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What you wrote them? You ain’t just doing the minister ones?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, Jay, I wrote them,” Ben snaps, exasperated at his friends lack of confidence in him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Jay holds his hands up in defeat. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We’ve got about half an hour to get Lexi and Lola ready. Who’s walking you down the isle then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s a gay wedding Jay, we walk down together.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So it’s not traditional then?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No, are you sure you’re even my best mate?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What I’m not gay am I? How am I supposed to know how these work.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We will be meeting at the doors and walking in together. My mum and Stuart will be in front of us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Where’s your dad gonna be?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sitting down,” Ben sighs. He knows his dad only offered to pay for this wedding through guilt. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ah right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Come on you two, no time to talk. Let me look at you,” Kathy interrupts their conversation to give her son the once over, fixing at his hair and tie, before smoothing his suit over, ensuring the flower sits perfectly straight. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh Ben,” she says, tears welling in her eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Don’t you dare, you said you wouldn’t cry.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I know but you’re my boy, and now you’re getting married. I never thought I’d see the day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ben rolls his eyes at his mothers comment, but presses a light kiss to her forehead nonetheless. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Car is here!” Lexi shouts enthusiastically and they all pile outside and into the car. Ben starts to feel the nerves kick in, self doubt settling and the fear that Callum won’t show up. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The guests have started to arrive, family at the front, followed by close friends. Louise and Peggy take place beside Phil, returning simply for Ben’s special day. Frankie sits beside Lola, after becoming close friends with the men when she helped Ben with his sign language before his operation. The church is packed before long and with only fifteen minutes until the ceremony everyone’s full of excitement. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You made it then,” Ben smiles as he spots Callum standing at the door, Linda fussing over him with her motherly instinct. Ben feels a sadness wash over him that only Stuart is here for Callum. He doesn’t need anyone else though, when he marries Ben, he’ll have half the square as his family. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Callum replies, his mouth parting when he catches sight of his fiancé. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wow,” is all he can muster. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wow yourself. You ready to spend the last few minutes being a Highway with me?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He nods gently and takes Ben’s hand, giving it a slight squeeze. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Before long they find themselves walking together, heading towards the minister situated at the front of the church. Lexi walks in front with Ollie, guiding him as she scatters her baby blue and white petals along the floor. She’s closely followed by Lola, and Whitney, their bridesmaid dresses flowing freely. Kathy has her arm interlinked with Stuart, a sight both Ben and Callum never thought they see. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They reach the alter, before standing face to face, their hands still locked together and listen to the priest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“</span><span class="s2">First, I’d like to begin by welcoming everyone and thanking each and every one of you for being here on this most happy of days. It’s no accident that each of you are here today, and each of you were invited to be here because you represent someone important in the individual and collective lives of Ben and Callum. We gathered here togetherto join in the union of marriage. A celebration of two lives becoming one. The grooms have each prepared vows that they will read now.</span> <span class="s2">Callum?”</span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Callum fidgets nervously as he looks at Ben, taking a deep breath and beginning his vows. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ben, I can’t even begin to express the love I found within you. The companionship you offered me from the start. I found myself with you, and you allowed me to become who I am. The word love is gentle and soft, yet my love for you is fierce and infinite. It’s not a love of butterflies in my stomach, although I do get them too, but one that blurs everything out whenever I look at you. You told me to follow my dreams, when in reality all my dreams were you. Your laugh is contagious and you have your flaws, but I love every single one. I vow to honour, respect, support and encourage you. For as long as I shall live I will dream with you, walk beside you through everything life throws our way. I promise to tell you that we a Chinese cant be bought for dinner every second day, so I’ll cook. I vow to share your laughs, and your tears, comfort you when you need it. I also promise I won’t ever stop the jokes about your height. I am so lucky to be marrying my best friend and I’ll never forget the day you walked into that pub. You changed my life, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of it with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">When Callum finishes, there are tears forming in Ben’s eyes, and he offers him a gentle squeeze of the hand. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Beautiful, Ben?” The minister asks. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ben clears his throat, his nerve kicking in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“Cal, my sweet, kind hearted and amazing Cal. I didn’t have a clue what to write for these a couple of weeks ago, they took a while</span> <span class="s3">. </span> <span class="s2">I messed them up a few times, rewrote them more times than I’ve ever wrote my name. Every part of my being recognises you as my home, your arms providing the shelter I need. You know my insecurities, my weaknesses, my faults and flaws and never once have you made me feel inadequate. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">I can’t promise to be the perfect husband, I’ll probably mess up more times than not, but I can promise I will give you my all. You’ve helped me overcome the challenges life flung my way, encourage me. You are everything I need and more. I didn’t know who I was until you found me, and made me find myself. I was bratty, inconsiderate and someone everyone loathed, but you. You made me better. When you stand under the moon, your eyes sparkle brighter than they ever could during the day. You make me want to be better. You make me love myself. You make me happy beyond belief. You make me an honest man. I promise myself to you, forever and more. I promise to encourage you, love you, respect you and honour you. I promise to never take you for granted, and always put us above all others. You are my sun. My stars. My moon and my galaxy. You are the whole universe.</span> <span class="s3">” </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ben finishes his vows with a lump in his throat and it didn’t go unnoticed that Callum shed a few tears. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ben, do you take Callum to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I do,” Ben replies. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Callum, do you take Ben to be your husband?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others, and holding only unto him forevermore?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I do,” Callum says. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ben and Callum will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them. Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle—a symbol of love never ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ben, please place the ring on Callum’s left hand and repeat after me” Ben does as he’s told, slipping the ring onto his finger and repeats the ministers words. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“As a sign of my love, that I have chosen you, above all else. With this ring, I thee wed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Callum repeats the mantra, saying the same words as he places the band on Bens left finger. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“And now by the power vested in me, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may kiss.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Ben wastes no time pressing his lips against Callum’s, hard. He is married. They did it. Callum smiles into the kiss, his mind taking him to the same place as Ben’s. He is a husband. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present Mr and Mr Mitchell.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Their friends and family erupt into cheer, a whistle coming from the middle of the church as everyone celebrates their love. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The night goes by quickly, everyone drunk beyond belief thanks to Mick and Linda putting on an amazing free bar back at The Vic. They barely recognised the place with the blue and white flowers adorning every inch of it. Lee returned to watch his friend marry, and he shares stories of his life with his own new wife. They dance the night away, having their first dance to Barry Whites ‘You’re the first, The Last, My Everything’. They share laughter, and sometimes tears from Kathy and Linda. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Right, it’s time for their honeymoon now, but a toast to them before they leave,” Mick calls out from across the bar. “I never thought I’d see the day you got married son, it’s been a privilege to have you as basically my son for all these years and I wish you well on your journey. And you, Mitchell, better look after my boy or I’ll be coming after ya with my bat.” The room laughs. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I will,” Ben replies, snuggling further into his husbands side. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“To Ben and Callum, may you live a wonderful marriage and a happy life.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“To Ben and Callum,” is echoed across the pub and before long theyre being shoved into the back of their car, and heading to the airport. They settled on the Maldives for their honeymoon, after a long discussion. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I love you, Callum Mitchell,” Ben says, loving the sound of his husbands new name. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I love you, Ben Mitchell. Till death do us part.” They kiss softly, the sun following their car as it sets above them. The perfect end to the perfect day. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They don’t know what the future holds, but they know that by each other’s sides, they’ll always have love. They did know they’d choose each other, in a hundred lifetimes, a thousand worlds. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>